Back
by Sarsa
Summary: War and blood stained hands are all that i have. I need to clean them, i need to save my people, but how? Time period is in the future then in the past. No spoilers sofar. POV fic
1. Chapter One

****

I don't own anything, and this is only being used for entertainment purposes. 

__

Author's notes: Anything written in Italics is what the character is thinking. Naria is not the cat solider chica, but is a new character. 

I hear the voices calling out to me. They speak of nothing but War. All you can see for miles around is the blood and bodies of dead men and woman. This is the world I live in. Here the only thing you know how to do is fight to the bloody and bitter end. Your chased, hunted, and killed. Not of because who you are, just because where you're from.

I live in a land that is so sick and sad, any day the world could purge it's self of our existence. The blood of the crown is worthy. No one in his or her right mind would touch it, but look at what we have become. I'm discussed at what I am, and who I am. I see my people dying for me and there is nothing I can do to save them. I've been raised to not be afraid, but inside I'm so afraid I can't remember my own name.

"Your Highness, I hate to interrupt you whilst you pray on your father's grave, but your mother is asking for you at her bedside." One of my soldiers said from behind me. 

Slowly I rose up from my knees and tossed my white cape behind my shoulder. My sword clattered as I walked toward the castle. My mother was dying from something that the doctors could not fix. Now she lies in her bed, watching the skies turn a deeper shade of red each day. 

I walked up to the large wooden doors and nodded to the guards that stood there. In I walked; the windows were open and her curtains fluttered in the gentle wind. It really surprised me; people were dying, we were in war, but my mother's room was so peaceful and calm. I walked over to her bedside and knelt down. I picked up her old and fragile hand, holding it in my strong and young one. "Mother, I am here"

Her grip tightened and her breath increased. "Naria, I must ask you to do something for us."

"Yes mother I'm here" My eyes softened, revealing a side that no one but her saw.

"We are losing aren't we?" She moved her head to look me into the eyes.

I knew what she was talking about, the war. My mother always knew what was going on, even though I had all the servants and guards on an order of silence. I still don't know where she gets this. "Yes Mother," my voice was weak. 

"I'm not going to be the only one dying then. Naria, you must do something for your people."

"Mother I've tried everything, I'm not giving up, even if it means I'll die, but either I shall die or we will win." I was angry; not at her, but at the fact that I was losing.

"Go over to the mirror Naria, I need you to get something." I did as she bid; I loved my mother and would do anything for her. "Move it" I did and behind the gold and glass object was a wooden cupboard.

"Why is this here? How long has it been here?" I asked, as I was confused. I didn't think my mother kept secrets from me. 

She reached behind her and held her hand out. "Here is the key. Open it." I walked back to her and got the key. I was so curious about what this was leading to. My heart pounded with anticipation and I stuck the brass key into the hole and turned it. 

The two wooden doors were much heavier than I thought. I looked at the backs of them and saw steel. What was in here that needed so much protection? A little small black box was there. I picked it up; it must have been made out of rock, for it was so heavy. 

"Bring it here." My mother ordered.

I sat it down on the edge of the bed near her. She watched as I lifted to stone lid. There sat a gold chain with a small pink stone on it. "What is this?" I was surprised, why was this pendent so special that it had been locked away like that. 

"This is my pendant. My grandmother gave it to me when I was a little younger than you are."

"But why is it so special from any other piece of jewelry you have lying around the castle?" I interrupted her. I could tell she was a little frustrated. 

"Naria, I don't come from this planet." My eyes gapped at her, she had never told me this. "I'm from the mystic moon. This pendant brought me here. It has many powers." 

My eyes widened, "Mother what are you saying?" 

"Naria, I'm not from Gaea, but from the Earth, or how you call it, the 'mystic moon'." she picked up the pendant and held it out to me. "Take it, it's what kept me with your father; you need it."

"Mother, what can I do with it?" This confused me. It was strange. My own mother had secrets from me? Maybe I don't know anything about her. 

"Don't second guess yourself, you're the Lady of Fanelia. Take the pendant, save your people." She was getting weaker; I could hear her voice getting fainter. 

"But mother how? What can this do?" the urgency in my voice was desperate. 

"You'll kn.…." she passed out.

"GUARDS! Call the doctors NOW!" 

The world seemed to rush by me. I watched as the doctors worked on her. I couldn't lose her yet, I need her, and I loved my mother very much. I stood there watching, with my arms crossed above my chest. She was weak, but still she was alive. The doctors left leaving me alone with her stilled form. No, she wasn't dead yet, just on the edge. It was like she was looking death straight in the eyes, but it was only I. 

My country was falling, my people were dying, I was losing a war, and I was losing my mother. It all didn't matter to me, just as long as she was alive. I turned and looked out the window. The sky looked dead, everything was dead or dying. The worlds were coming to the end. I grasped the pendant.

Angrily I stormed out of her room. "You there! Have my horse saddled and ready." I called to a small boy. 

"Yes, your majesty." He bowed as he left. I needed to clear my mind. I needed to get out of here. I would do anything for that. 

"Going out your majesty?" a voice came from behind me.

I turned around to see faded pink hair and weary eyes looking at me. "Yes and I don't wished to be bothered."

"But your Majesty, it dangerous outside, you mustn't go." She tried pleading with me.

"I can and I will." She grasped my arm and tried to pull me back, "Leave me alone," I shoved her away and continued my walk down the hall. It was too much for me to handle. I reached the stables. I charged right into the stall and climbed into the saddle.

"Your highness, I highly advise you not to do this."

"Drop dead," I said as I kicked my horse to go. 

I seamed to be riding for hours, and not getting anywhere. The bloody sky had faded to darkness. My people are always being warned about travelling at night and how dangerous it was. Robbers, rapist, enemies could be hiding in the woods and you would never see them until it was too late. 

I wasn't afraid. What was the point of being afraid? I might die and not have to worry about this war. But then my mother…She would probably die right after. Sadness clouded my heart. I needed to sit down and think. 

My booted feet hit the soft ground. It was the start of fall; the snow should be coming soon. The crisp sound of leaves being crunched came from under me as I walked beside my horse. I reached the end of the path to see a huge lake out in the open. I let go of my horse and looked out into the water. 

"I wish it could all be better. I wish it didn't have to be like this." I called out to the lake.

I heard something behind me. My heart quickened as I turned around. Nothing, nothing at all. I started to relax and looked back at the lake. 

"Well now boys what do we have here?" a dark voice said behind me. I whirled around in horror. I was surrounded. _Shit._

"I think it's the pretty princess, boss."

"Let's have a taste of her"

I drew my sword; it rang as it came out. "Be off with you."

"No luck lady, you're surrounded, you're ours now." _oh God, someone save me._

Out of no-where a pillar of bright light beamed on me. _What's going on?_ I felt the ground leaving my form underneath me. I was shocked as I disappeared. 

Chapter 2

The moons lit the room. I opened my eyes to see the sky. It was no longer blood red, nor was it dead. The ground wasn't hard and it wasn't the same. There was grass, all alive, surrounding me. A clam and gentle breeze passed through the blades of grass causing them to sing. It seemed peaceful here, and the war wasn't going on.

That's when I saw it. A white owl was landing on the tree a bit away from me. Its wings folded as it gracefully landed and it stared right into my eyes. _Yes you can look at me like that, I wonder if he knows who I am._

I heard something behind me. Whoever it was tired there best to keep quite, but my hearing was very good, as my father was the one who taught me how to fight, how to be a sword master. I pretended I didn't hear it. My heart raced as I slowly move forward and rolled forward until I stood on my feet with my sword out.

"Who are you?" I demanded. He somehow reminded her of someone, but whom, she just couldn't place it at the moment. It was a man, one with long and shiny blonde hair. I also notice that he was wearing an old Knights Caeli Uniforms, but it was in perfect condition. 

"Lower your sword, I shall not hurt you, on my honor as a knight of Caeli," His voice was calm and soothing to my ears. Asturia was our enemy. They were the ones who attacked my northern boarders just a few days ago.

"You Asturian scum, I'll show you." I charged at him with all my might. He was marvelous though, he had experience and I could tell. He drew his sword and deflected mine. In smooth motions we fought. "Your very good little lady." he commented just as my sword nearly got him.

"I learnt from the best." she whirled and meet him behind. 

"Your not charging aggressively enough though, very close, but not good enough," A bead of sweat formed at his forehead, fighting her was a bit more challenging than what he was used to.

"Then have this! Aaaahhhhhhgg!" She charged at him arms and sword wide out. That's when he made his move and hit her with his sword. She fell to her knees and looked defeat right in the eyes. She puked then fell to the ground at the sight of the vomit. 

"I hit you with the back of my sword. I don't believe in hurting women." _She reminds me of someone, someone that is close to me._

He carefully picked her sword looking at it thoroughly. It had the Fanelia's Royal symbol on it. Was this girl from there? Was she apart of Van's family? She looked too old to be his daughter, and Van didn't have any sisters, must be a cousin or something. 

He walked over to her and picked her up. _There's no point in leaving a Lady out in the middle of nowhere. _He took her to a place where she would be safe.

Chapter Three

I woke up in a large room. I could hear a fire crackling somewhere within the large room. I could also hear men, lots of men. My heart started to pound. Did he take me here to kill me? Was he going to rape me? Thoughts whizzed past my mind as my heart pounded. What would they do to me, all he had to do was look at my sword to find that I was the ruler of Fanelia. I had to open my eyes and fight. One thing that my father had taught me was to fight till the end. I did it.

"Well little lady, its good to see that your up." It was that blonde knight's voice, I was sure of it. 

I must have gave him a mean look for he looked at me as if to question me. "You best be off to it. But let me warn you, I won't go down without a fight" I pushed off the bed that I was in until my back was against the wall. 

"What are you talking about? How could I hurt one of Van's family?" He questioned me.

Van, he knew Van? The war generals broke out long after his death. No one knew him that was involved in the war. "You mean you aren't going to rape and kill me?" The room broke out in laughter. 

"You're a funny one there. What is your name?" He asked.

Something told me to tell him. "Naria de Fanel"

"So, you must be related to Van's Father's side. Although, I must admit, I didn't know Van had any other relatives. You must be tried then. I think it would be wise if you went back to sleep. We'll ride to Fanelia at dawn."

I listened to him because I was tried and confused at what was going on and I had a gut feeling about him. So off I went in a deep slumber. Not stirring for anything. 

I must have been sleeping for awhile. I opened my eyes to find myself in another room. This one was pure white. Outside I could hear birds singing, and it the outside was all green. "Where am I?" I looked down at myself; I was wearing a pink dress with flowers in my hair. It confused me, I never have wore anything like this since when I was a little girl, then my mother would dress me in stuff like this and braid flowers in my hair…my touched my hair to find they were there.

"It's ok my child," a cool and clam voice that I knew spoke to me.

I spun around. "Mother?" 

"Yes my Naria."

"What are you doing here? Your dying…"

"No, not here. I have magically powers that I've had since I was a little girl, they take me here to rest."

"Mother, what's going on? We should go back home."

"No, Naria. You wanted to save your people, you wanted to change the way things were. So you are now given that chance. Your no longer in your land, your not the ruler of Fanelia, you don't even exist."

"But mother how? I think you've gone delusional on me, come now, lets go home." I walked toward her.

Suddenly she looked like she was going younger. "Mother?" I drew back.

"Naria, you're in the past. You can change your future; you can save us all, or you could destroy us all. I have faith in you my dear." 

She started to walk away. "Wait!" she looked back at me "Whom can I trust?" 

"You've already met him. He used to care for you when you were a babe." She smiled. "No one shall know where you come from unless you tell them. Keep it to I minimum." 

"Mother! I love you" and then she was gone. The room started to spin and fade away. I opened my eyes for real this time to find myself in the room with the knight. 

"You started to scare me for a minuet, you were shaking in your sleep." he was standing by the fire.

"What's your name knight?" my voice shook.

"Allen Schezar."

I looked up at my new friend.

__

Author's notes: So what do you think? Should I continue this or leave it in the cold?

Sarsa 


	2. Chapter Two

Don't own so don't sue.  
  
Shorter Chapter, but still good ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
"Allen, how much farther is it to Faneila?" I said. I was weary and the hot air was starting to get to me. Back in my land it was so cold that we wore thick warm clothing, it was because the end was coming. We are doomed. Are? Should I even say that? Like my mother said, I have the chance to save my people, or destroy them.  
  
"Almost little lady. I think it would be best if we camped out tonight, there's no sense travelling in the dark." He pulled the horse off to the side. We were walking, with one horse carrying our goods.  
  
"You really think its save to camp in the forest all night?" I was softer around him. I don't know why. We never slept in the forest in my time that would be like asking to die a slow and painful death.  
  
"Relax, its safe, I know these lands." I know them too well. He looked into her eyes to reassure her. He walked around to the other side of the horse and took off the tent. "I know, we only have one, if you don't mind little lady."  
  
" It's alright with me, I'll sleep out side." It's better that way, so you won't see me. I smiled for once knowing that all I wanted was to go back home a check on my poor dying mother.  
  
"Is everything alright?" He looked right throw me.  
  
"Yes, I'm just going to walk for a bit, I promise I won't get lost." I started to walk off. I needed to get to spread my wings and fly. The woods were way different now, then they were in my time. I walked past living trees, which were full of leaves and blossoms instead of the dead one's I'm used to.  
  
I walked around for what seemed to be hours until I reached an edge of a cliff. I looked over the edge and was instantly tempted. I turned back and walked about five feet back then looked back at the cliff's edge and ran. My feet soon left the ground and I felt the wind flowing over my body. A few hundred feet from the ground I spread my huge white wings. Feathers scattered all over the air. Some fell fast while the rest slowly drifted. I flew over trees and rivers and a lake. My hair flung all over and I smiled for the first time in a very long time. It didn't feel as if I was Naria, Ruler of Faneila, but just Naria the girl who can fly.  
  
When I saw the golden sun setting, it reminded me of Allen's hair. Crap, I have to get back there before he thinks something has gone wrong. I landed near the camp, and walked the rest of the way. If Allen knew that I was a Draconian he could automatically link me back to Van. That wouldn't be very wise for me. I might not be born if they found out.  
  
"There you are. I was afraid that you got lost." Allen's smooth voice spoke to me.  
  
"No, just enjoying my walk," or flight for that matter. I smiled and looked into the fire. Fire that's what is covering my land in my time. I couldn't help but stare into the flames of destruction. In trance by them I didn't even notice myself sitting down.  
  
"In deep thought little Lady?" he smirked as he stared at me.  
  
"Hmm? Yes, sorry." I let out a sigh.  
  
"What's the matter then?" he paced over toward me and sat down. His sword rattled.  
  
"I miss my mother and my home." I laid my hand by my face and leaned on it.  
  
"What about your father?"  
  
"He died when I was little. But he taught me how to fight." I looked down at my sword and smiled.  
  
Flash back  
  
A little girl was standing on the roof of the palace and a man was flying in the sky.  
  
"Naria, this way. Fly over to daddy"  
  
"Daadee I can't." the little girl pouted.  
  
"Yes you can. I know you can"  
  
Flash  
  
A man held out a sword, training in an open field.  
  
"Begin!"  
  
Sword clattered and both figures grunted as the seven year old girl fell backwards.  
  
"Naria honey, your not charging aggressively enough. Charge like you want to kill me."  
  
"Daddy, I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"Naria, trust me, you won't."  
  
Flash  
  
"Mother? Where's Daddy?"  
  
"Sweetie, he's resting in his room. Your daddy is very ill."  
  
"I want to see him!" the ten year old ran into the large room. "Daddy!"  
  
"Naria…I love you honey. I'll always be with you…"  
  
"Daddy why are you talking like that? Daddy?" Tears ran through the little girl's eyes. "I love you too daddy." She hugged the man as he took his last breaths.  
  
Flash  
  
"Stand before your people Lady Naria, Queen of Fanelia."  
  
"Your father would have been very proud of you my daughter." the woman hugged her daughter.  
  
"I miss him," the seven teen year old woman said into her mother's hair.  
  
End of Flash Back  
  
"Deep in thought little Lady?" Allen broke my thoughts.  
  
"Yes, I really do miss him." I got up and walked over to the bedrolls.  
  
"Miss who?" he walked over to the packs and got out some food to cook.  
  
"My father."  
  
"Oh. I take it you loved him, little lady?"  
  
"Allen, you can call me Naria. And I loved my father with all my heart."  
  
"Are you hungry?" he asked me. Just at that moment my stomach spoke. It had been a while since I ate properly. "I take that as a yes.'  
  
"Sorry, I guess I haven't taught my stomach to act like the rest of me." I giggled and he handed me a plate. "Mmmmmm, this tastes good."  
  
"Why thank you lit…"  
  
"Allen it's Naria. No more "little lady crap" because at my age, I'm not a little lady."  
  
"And what is your age Naria?"  
  
"I'm seventeen," I said between mouthfuls.  
  
"So then your Van Fanel's cousin?"  
  
I didn't know what to say. For he wasn't my cousin at all. And of course he wouldn't recognize me as a cousin either. How was I going to respond? I panicked. " Uh, not really. I'm his father's cousin's sister's child. It's a totally different line of de Fanel's."  
  
"And what country do you run?"  
  
His questions were really driving me nuts. "Well I was s'posed to marry the Princess Eries's first born son of Asturia, but I broke out of the family line when my father died and I'm no longer betrothed." whoa that was hard but it's not lying, it's true, except that it hasn't happened.  
  
"Really now?" I could tell by his voice that he didn't believe me.  
  
"Well it was all kept hush-hush of course."  
  
"Oh. So nobody knows?"  
  
"Nope only a few people who were sworn to secrecy" I yawned to get myself out of this mess.  
  
"Tired?"  
  
"Extremely. Would you mind it I went to sleep?"  
  
"Not at all. Good night lit…I mean good night Naria"  
  
I smiled as I lay down. "Good night Allen" The time seemed to slow right down. I was enjoying myself even though I wasn't used to this place or time. I was happy.  
  
*~*~* Naria's Dream *~*~*  
  
I was flying over calm water. I was flying through in the sky and the wind was flowing through my hair. I saw a shadow standing at the edge of an upcoming waterfall. As I neared I saw the figure was my father.  
  
"Daddy?" his wings sprouted and he flew over to me. "Oh daddy." tears sprung from my eyes. He never said a word, but just held me close.  
  
And then it happened. Flames started burning up the forest at the edge of the water. I herd screams and yelling. Fear came into my eyes as I looked back to my Father. He was gone.  
  
"Daddy?!?!?!" I cried. "Come back Daddy. Don't leave me hear. Don't let them kill us!"  
  
*~*~* End *~*~*  
  
  
  
"Naria wake up" Allen's voice brought me back from that horrible nightmare.  
  
"I won't let you kill me! I won't let you hurt my Fanelia." I jumped and clawed at him thinking it he was one of them.  
  
"Naria clam down. Nothing is going to happen to you." He held me close in his arms.  
  
"Allen?" I came back to reality. "I was so scared." I flung myself into his arms. I could tell that I was changing then as he hug me back. I wasn't as hard as I used to be. I wasn't as cold and heartless. I was soft and caring, the way a woman should be.  
  
"It's alright Naria. I won't let them hurt you." He whispered into my ear and smoothed my back as I fell back asleep in his arms.  
  
To be continued…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Was that a messed up chapter or what? I'm a little obsessed with Allen so don't mind me hehehe *_O  
  
Sorry it was short, Next one will be twice as long. I promise ^_^  
  
  
  
*~*~* Sarsa *~*~* 


End file.
